


Moon Prince

by katiedid55



Series: The moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, M/M, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you loved someone who was hurt? Would you let them go so they could stop hurting? Or would you try to keep them, even though they begged you to let them die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't not own. I just play with other people's characters. 3:)

"Would you like a glass of wine sir?" I offered the newest arrival politely. I carried a tray of carefully balanced flutes of light wine.  
  
The platinum blond man turned and his gray eyes pierced me where I stood. I was so shocked the tray slid from my hand and with a loud smash the glass splintered over the ground. At once the room was silent and all eyes were on us. I blushed furiously and used my wand to clean up the mess and vanish the glass.  
  
"What happened?" My employer raged quietly when he reached the shoulder of the guest.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir..." I stammered with a deeper blush, fear causing me to trip over my words.  
  
"It is my fault Mr. Smith. He was offering me a glass and when I reached for it my hand tipped the tray out of his grasp. I am very sorry and I shall pay for the broken glasses." I snapped my mouth closed when the guest spoke on my behalf. Mr. Smith seemed to have believed that story because he strode away and the party continued.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here." The guest spoke in a low voice as he stepped closer to me. I gulped and found the shiny tops of his shoes rather fascinating.  
  
"Yes well... anything to pay the bills." I mumbled. He snorted and laughed derisively.  
  
"You need to work to pay bills? That's ridiculous. Everyone knows Harry Potter is the fifth richest wizard." He took another step closer. I glared up at him suddenly and I saw shock cross his face.  
  
"You know nothing." I snarled. I spun on my heel and stalked away, wanting nothing more than to reach the dark and empty hall that was never used here. I slipped through the portrait and leaned against the wall already feeling the heat of my anger turning to pain.  
  
Memories flashed across my vision, memories I had worked so hard to forget. Ginny happy and laughing as she played with our children. Ginny going shopping with Hermione, Ginny coming home to make love to me after I got home from work, Ginny packing as she told me what she had done, Ginny handing me the vanilla folder that held the papers giving her exclusive rights to our children, Ginny standing there as I gave Lily, Albus, and James one last hug.  
  
I barely heard my sobs as I was drowning in the memories. I collapsed to the ground wanting to die, to disappear.  
  
Ginny writing to tell me that every one of my letters to the children she burned. Ginny relaying messages from James and Albus about how much they hated me. Ginny telling me Lily had gotten in to Slytherin and it was all my fault for poisoning her, Lily was a lost cause so I was going to get her back.  
  
But when Lily arrived she wouldn't look at me, wouldn't speak to me, barely ate the food I provided and when I saw her off on the train to Hogwarts she never said goodbye, never gave me a hug, never looked back.  
  
"Harry..." I still recognized that voice even with how soft it was.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. Go tell the press about their precious hero being weak. Run along and gossip with your friends if you can call them that." I pushed myself into a sitting position next to the wall and began wiping at the tears that still fell.  
  
"I'm not telling anyone." He knelt next to me and a white cloth dangled in front of my face. I looked at it, then at him, then snatched the handkerchief and used it to wipe my face. Thank Merlin I wasn't a messy crier, my nose stopped up instead of running.  
  
"Why? So you can use this to black mail me? 'Do this and do that or I'll tell everyone you aren't who they think you are.'" I dropped my hands to my lap, twisting and folding and creasing the fabric.  
  
"No, as tempting as that sounds to be able to blackmail you into anything I want, I'm not going to do that. You've been through enough Harry." His arm pressed against mine as he sat down next to me. I couldn't decide if I wanted to agree with him or tell him not to use my name.  
  
"Damn right I have. And since when did I become Harry instead of Potter?" I compromised.  
  
"The second I allowed my petty school boy, with a crush he had to hide, act drop. I don't need to hide anymore." Malfoy chuckled, I looked at him sideways.  
  
"Petty school boy with a... crush?" I repeated quietly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I heard him sigh softly.  
  
"It means I'm gay Potter. And I had this massive crush on the most popular guy in school and he would never have had the time of day for me, since I'm a Slytherin and I'm Draco Malfoy. Plus I don't know if he was gay or not." Malfoy sighed deeply.  
  
"Well... Cedric actually was gay. I caught him in the prefect's bathroom with Roger Davies in our fourth year-" Malfoy barked a laugh and spun up on his knees to look at me.  
  
"Cedric Diggory was not the most popular guy in school Harry. And while he was a pretty boy, he wasn't my style. I prefer the ones who don't know how gorgeous they are, because that makes them even more gorgeous. I prefer the ones that don't have any idea how to dress themselves, or how to style their hair, or even how to fix their atrocious eye sight and wear round glasses that make them look even more like a stupid Gryffindork. I like the ones who can sneak around, break the rules, and still get house points from the head master. I like the ones who give everything they have for those they love and when they die, they just come back to save the day." His words froze the breath in my lungs. I stared into his gray eyes as he gazed down at me. "Ah, I see you've finally figured it out." He gave a small smile.  
  
"I... I wasn't... I was never... Merlin! I wasn't the most popular guy in school!" I protested. Malfoy sat back on his heels with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I just told you I had a huge school boy crush on you and your objection is that I said you were the most popular kid in school? Which by the way is perfectly true." Malfoy shook his head in mock disgust as he smiled.  
  
"But... I..." I covered my face with my hands. "I don't have a problem with you crushing on me Malfoy. Lord knows I have been through much much worse than Draco Malfoy having a crush on me." Finally I looked up at him to see the smirk had vanished from his face. "Besides, you're over it and I have a job to do tonight. My mas- Mr. Smith will be looking for me now. I should go to him." Malfoy stood and offered me a hand up. I was surprised by how easily he pulled me to my feet, but then again I hadn't been eating regularly since... since last year.  
  
"Why would Mr. Smith be looking for you? You are just one of many in his staff." Malfoy whirled an eyebrow at me. Part of me wanted to blurt out the answer.  
  
"Because he-" my voice cut off and I shook my head for a moment while Malfoy stared at me. "He likes-" Again I couldn't finish and a wave of nausea caused my hand to fly up to cover my mouth. "I have a job to do and I don't see any reason why you would care anyways." I finally whispered. Malfoy looked down into my eyes with the smallest sigh.  
  
"You always were slow to figure things out." He murmured. He searched my puzzled gaze for a long moment before pressing a kiss to the knuckles of my hand that he still held from helping me stand. I blushed and I was certain he could see it even with the low lighting. Then he turned on his heel and left me there in the dark hallway still holding the white handkerchief.  
  
Once I returned to the party I caught glimpses of Malfoy in the crowd. He was dancing and laughing and talking with the people here in such a care-free manner it was as if nothing serious had been discussed. When I thought back on it nothing serious /had/ been talked about, but the conversation carried a strange weight in my mind as if it were vitally important.  
Mr. Smith was trying to seduce a boy with blond hair so like Malfoy's that I thought he could be a little brother, or a cousin since I knew Malfoy was an only child.  
  
Whenever I could I reached into the pocket on my waist coat where I had folded the handkerchief and tucked it away.  
  
Midnight came and with it the replacement wait staff. This party was meant to go on for hours more still so the staff was taking shifts so as to keep the service fresh. As I was making my way out of the hall an arm was slung around my shoulders. I looked up into Mr. Smith's face.  
  
"Come to my rooms, sugar." He whispered softly. "That little blond brat was grinding on me, but now he has gone home, leaving me with quite a problem." I could feel said problem through the fabric of his trousers.  
  
"Sir, your drunk maybe this should-" but any other protest was cut off by a silencing charm then he pulled me out of the hall and up the stairs. I struggled slightly, but by experience I knew that would make him worse.  
  
"Stop fighting or I won't prepare you." He growled. I stopped at once and allowed him to pull me along. Several times along the way I could hear footsteps behind us, but when I looked nothing was there.  
  
Mr. Smith guided me into his chambers and locked the door with several spells also putting a silencing charm up as well as a notice-me-not charm.  
  
"You're all mine tonight Potter." Smith advanced on me with his wand up. I backed up until my legs hit the bed and I landed with a thump, my cry of surprise coming out silent because of his earlier spell.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Be good for your master." Smith rumbled as he stripped himself and vanished my clothes with a simple flick of his wand. His body, as I already knew, was chiseled to perfection. Bulging muscles covered his entire body, but they weren't too much. His body also wasn't too hairy. Just a thick nest at his crotch and a treasure trail leading down from his belly button.  
  
All things considered I might have actually found him attractive, alluring even, if this were different circumstances. As it was I was terrified. I reached for my wand, but he summoned it from my hand and tossed it into a drawer which he locked with a specific spelled password. I would have whimpered if I could make a sound.  
  
"Get up there. You know the drill." He barked. I scrambled to obey. I positioned myself on my knees with my arms folded on a pillow and my head resting on my arms. My legs were bent and spread so that everything was exposed for him. Smith cast three more spells, one to bind me with shimmering ropes, one to clean my body inside and out, and another to lubricate and stretch me wide for him.  
  
I couldn't stop the physical response I had to the lubrication and preparing spells, I grew hard quickly.  
  
"Ah, you like that my pet? Perhaps Daddy will give you a treat tonight if you behave well. Would you like a treat for tonight?" His voice was soft and husky as he crawled up the bed towards me. When he was above me he draped himself over my much smaller body and his breath hit my cheek. "Answer Daddy, now." He commanded. One hand crept between my legs to grasp my hard cock. I nodded frantically because that's what he wanted.  
  
"Good little boy, you are such a good pet for me." He began stroking me slowly, sending waves of forbidden pleasure through my body. I bucked against him slightly as the pleasure overwhelmed my ability to fight. "Yes, my pet... that's it, be Daddy's little whore. Be my cock slave." With that he positioned himself and let go of my cock. In one hard steady push he penetrated me and sank fully into my body. I arched painfully and a silent scream left my lips. I writhed to get away, but the ropes kept me in that position. His huge hands gripped my waist to give him the leverage he needed to begin pounding into me at a fast painful pace.  
  
I clenched my eyes shut and focused on breathing, knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Tears fell from my eyes once more and I longed for someone to find me, to offer me a handkerchief and to stop Mr. Smith from hurting me anymore.  
  
I worked to block out everything happening to me now and it half way worked. I was able to distract myself with thoughts of Draco and memories from school and trying to see some hint of his crush on me.  
  
I was barely aware of Mr. Smith finishing himself in me before all the spells on my body vanished. I collapsed onto the beds sobbing quietly.  
  
"Oh poor little pet, but you did so well. Daddy will give you a treat now." Smith flipped me onto my back and forced my legs to fall to either side. My cock had gone soft by now and he tutted in disapproval. One large hand wrapped around my shaft and lifted while I felt the other hand grope just under my ball sack. He pressed against a certain spot hard and suddenly I became fully erect. I let out a soft grunt of shock then closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore. His mouth closed around me, wet and hot and blissful. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me. He bobbed his head up and down on me, taking me further into the suction of his mouth and throat while one of his hands crept down between my legs and delved into my already abused backside. Two large fingers penetrated me causing me to let out a high keening wail of pain, he swiftly sat up and smacked me hard.  
  
"Silence!" He roared. "I will not have you screaming!" He slapped me again for good measure before returning to his previous activities. He pushed in a single finger this time and instantly found my prostate. His finger massaged deeply and quickly it grew too much. I arched and cried out my release as I came undone in his mouth.  
  
At once he took his mouth off me, but his finger continued to stimulate me until my body had collapsed back to the bed with only an occasional twitch from the after shocks.  
  
"Get dressed and return to your duties." He ordered as he got up and pulled his robes back on. Before he allowed me up though he cast one last spell on me to keep me silent about what just happened.  
  
I moved carefully and slowly as I sat up and reached for my clothes which had suddenly appeared again on the bed. Smith tossed my wand onto the bed then he left. I sat back on the bed and for the second time tonight I burst into tears, but this time I remained silent. It wouldn't do for someone to find me like this. I pulled on my clothes wincing whenever my movements pulled on the sharp pain in my rectum and lower spine. I wiped my tears and made sure I was presentable before I left his rooms. When I walked down the stairs I had to take them one at a time with my fists clenched and my jaw locked to keep myself from crying out.  
  
As I was preparing myself for the second set of stairs, the second of four I would need to take, a hand dropped onto my shoulder.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" I let out a shriek of surprise and jumped so badly that I stumbled down three steps and fell. Just before I went flying down the stairs I felt a warm wave wash over me and I was lifted into the air.  
  
"Wh-what? Who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice. I looked up as I was placed on my feet by the spell and saw Malfoy.  
  
"Harry. How long has that been happening?" He searched my face. I was terrified, but I just grinned.  
  
"Falling down the stairs? Not often, every now and then I'll trip, but I promise I just had a bit too much champagne." I rolled my eyes playfully.  
  
"You haven't had anything to drink Harry. I've been watching you all night. How long has Smith been raping you? How long has he forced you to call him master and daddy?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"How do you know that it's rape?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "How would you know? What if I asked him for that? What if I am a willing partner?" I retorted.  
  
"Then a simple trip into a pensieve would solve all this. Come on Harry. I'm taking you to the ministry." Malfoy raised his wand threateningly and I instinctively backed down. I shut my mouth and bowed my head. "I will need your wand Harry." Malfoy held out his hand and without a word of protest I handed it over. He gripped my arm just above my elbow and with a simple turn the familiar sensation of apparating washed over me, gone almost before I could process it. I stumbled when my feet hit the ground and ended up falling over. When I landed hard on my backside I curled up with a loud yelp of pain. My spine flared and the inflamed flesh of my ass was screaming at me.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" I looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of MLE, extending a hand to help me up. I took his hand, hoping that he wouldn't notice how hard I was shaking.  
  
"Hey Kingsley. I-" I was cut off mid sentence by a raised eyebrow from Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Shacklebolt. I have recently come to the knowledge that Harry has been injured in working for one Sir Ashton Smith. These injuries are malicious and given in complete awareness and with malintent. I submit to you that Mr. Potter's memories be used to prove this as he seems unable to admit to it, due to a curse of some kind placed on him after each even occurs." My eyes widened at that and I backed away.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" I yelled in outrage. "That's my mind and my privacy! I said I was a willing participant and that should be good enough for you." I growled.  
  
Malfoy stepped forward and lifted his hand. My body reacted before I could think. I raised my arms to protect my face and cowered down, almost falling in my effort to escape a slap that never landed. I looked up to see a disturbed look on Kingsley's face and Malfoy looking sad and regretful.  
  
"That was a test." I whispered in understanding. "But that wouldn't work. I was abused as a child." I protested. Malfoy stepped forward again and handed me a small rounded mirror I looked into it and Malfoy's hand angled my face until I could see that a rapidly forming bruise was appearing on my right cheek, shaped like a large hand. I flushed angrily and threw the mirror to the ground where it shattered into gold sparkes.  
  
"I told you I was willing. I was abused as a child and I don't want your help. That should be enough. Unless you have proof of these so called enchantments I have a job to get back to." I glared at Malfoy openly.  
  
"I have enough to be suspicious." He tapped his temple, indicating a memory.  
  
"Very well Draco." I raised an eyebrow when Kingsley addressed Malfoy with his first name.  
  
"Unlike you Harry, I am an Auror. One of the top Aurors, only under Mr. Shacklebolt himself." Malfoy turned his familiar smirk on me. I sneered at him and turned on my heel to follow where the head Auror had walked off to.

When we dived into the pensieve I saw that we were at Mr. Smith's home, but it wasn't the party from tonight.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" I flinched and looked to see Mr. Smith striding through to the entrance hall where Malfoy was waiting, with me in the shadows waiting for any command.  
  
"Mr. Smith, thank you for inviting me today." Malfoy shook his hand and smiled politely. My memory self moved forward to take Malfoy's coat and left silently, Mr. Smith's eyes followed after my memory self in a predatory way I hadn't noticed before.  
  
With a soft gasp I realized what day this was. This was the first time It happened. I turned away from the other two I was watching the memory with so they wouldn't see my reaction.  
  
The memory moved swiftly, skipping to when I came back in. I was serving them lunch and the memory Malfoy gave no indication that he noticed Mr. Smith groping me throughout the meal, but my memory self was flinching and shaking. I handed Malfoy his coat.  
  
When Malfoy in the memory had left the room to leave the house Mr. Smith grabbed my memory self and forced me against the wall. I had resisted, but after a few well placed hexes and charms I was bound to the table and gagged while Mr. Smith raped me. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my face away. I didn't even notice that I was sobbing silently until Malfoy wrapped his arms around me and I let him guide my face to his shoulder.  
  
I barely noticed when we returned to the real world. Malfoy just guided me to sit in his lap in a chair. I hid my face in his shirt and sobbed like I had in the hall tonight.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, but we have to see your memories now." Kingsley murmured gently.  
  
"Is there a way we could do it without the pensieve. It's just too personal and too hard to watch it up close like that." I begged clearly, though I was still crying rather hard. Malfoy gently rubbed my back and held me tenderly.  
  
"Of course Harry. I will be back soon with what we need for that."

When Kingsley returned with two others they were pushing along what looked like a screen for old muggle projectors like what they used in school when I went when I lived with the Dursley's.  
  
"Now Harry, all you have to do is put your hands in this and I will say Mr. Smith's name and all memories which you have of him will begin playing." Kingsley explained. "It works in chronological order."  
  
"I understand." I almost whispered. I placed my hands in a bulky black box and jumped slightly when it shrank to fit my hands like gloves. Malfoy gently rubbed my back, since I was still on his lap. I looked up at Kingsley with wide eyes and he gazed down at me for a long moment.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." He murmured gently. Then he tapped my temple with his wand. "Lord Ashton Smith."  
  
I gasped loudly and slammed my eyes shut as the first memory began. I trembled softly as the fleeting glimpses of me serving passed, then the memories began getting longer.

  


Memory:

  


"Boy!" The loud voice brought back years of living with my fat uncle and I flinched badly.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" I spun and bowed to Lord Smith.  
  
"Come upstairs if you please." It sounded polite enough, but I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse.  
  
"Yes, sir." I mumbled, ducking my head. It had been a few weeks since he had raped me in the dining room. Weeks since he had done more than just touch me, whether it was to grope me or to slap my arse or to smack me around. I trembled as he slipped an arm around my waist and guided me up the stairs.  
  
I tripped over the door jam as he led me into a room I had never seen before.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Lord Smith asked of me, sweeping his arm wide to indicate the cluttered space.  
  
"No, sir." I replied quietly.  
  
"This is a dungeon. Now I know you are going to say, dungeons should be under ground, but I'll show you in a minute why it wouldn't matter for this type of dungeon." He guided me to a wooden horse made of sturdy dark wood and wrapped in dark leather. He pulled out his wand and had summoned mine before I could whimper, which I did. Next he vanished my clothes and bent to attach chains to my ankles. He then forced me to bend over the horse and proceeded to clip my wrists into cuffs attached to the bottom of the legs of the horse.  
  
"Silencio!" Lord Smith barked, tapping my mouth with his wand. "Now then Potter. You are going to be a good little boy for me. Yes you are. Because I have a friend here to visit you. Would you like to meet him?" Lord Smith gripped my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. I would have been whimpering in fear if I could make a sound.  
  
"Answer your Daddy now." He commanded, tightening his hold on my jaw till it brought tears to my eyes. I closed my eyes and let the first tears slip down my cheeks as I nodded.   
"Good little whore. That's such a good boy." My face burned with humiliation as he degraded me. "Professor, join us if you don't mind." Lord Smith stood and I heard a set of footsteps walk across the room towards us.  
  
"When you said you had the Potter boy bending over for you, I wasn't quite sure if I could believe you." A thick Irish accent caused me to look up swiftly, a crock in my neck the least of my worries when I saw who the new man was.  
  
'Professor Blackstone.' I mouthed.  
  
"Good job, little boy. You are a smart one." Lord Smith cooed sickeningly. "You see Potter. If you try to run to any of your little friend's Professor Blackstone here has a particular appetite for pure innocent little girls. Don't you, Blackie?" The professor crouched to my level and caressed my cheek.  
  
"Especially the red heads." He murmured.

"Lily!" I screamed. I curled back, away from the memory that was plunging on in my mind. "Stop! Stop it please! No I don't want!" I fought against sudden restraints on my wrists, but seconds later everything stopped and I was left sobbing against Malfoy's shoulder once more.  
  
"He isn't going to do that again." Malfoy growled. I sniffed and looked up at Malfoy in confusion.  
  
"No. No I we saw all we needed to see. Especially that last part. We need-" suddenly someone came bursting into the room.  
  
"Kingsley! The Potter girl has been kidnapped!"  
  
I stood wiping away my tears.  
  
"I'm going." I glared at Kingsley daring him to tell me no. He didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a prequel, my other story, Moon King, will be up once I've put up the rest of this story, which won't take long since its only got one or two more chapters. This story is necessary to understand the next one though.

Ch. 2  
  
Malfoy and I snuck down the winding cave like passage.  
  
"You would think Slytherin would have made these look civilized." Malfoy complained as he stubbed his toes again.  
  
"Shut up." I finally snapped.  
  
Over the last hour we had gone to Hogwarts and been told everything that had happened.  
  
Lily had been taken by Professor Blackthorn into the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently Professor Blackstone was a parselmouth. So Malfoy and I were now down in the depths of the underground chamber, hurrying to catch the vile, evil, slimy, pathetic, cruel... I ran out of words to describe the man as my rage expanded more.  
  
We reached the last guarded door and I spoke the words that would gain us entry.  
  
The second the door opened I could hear Lily screaming. My eyesight blurred red and I roared in anger.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" I leapt into the chamber and sprinted down the length of the aisle. Without thinking I tackled the evil man throwing punches into his face until all I could see was blood. "You will never, EVER, be able to hurt my family again you filth." I screamed in rage. I whipped out my wand and raised it, preparing to speak the words that would end his life.  
  
"Harry no!" Malfoy called out, but that wasn't what stopped me.  
  
"Daddy, please stop!" I froze at once when I heard my daughter. I turned to see Lily being wrapped in a cloak by Malfoy. She was obviously naked.  
  
"Oh God Lily!" I clambered away from Blackstone and swiftly scooped Lily into my arms. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you. Oh my baby girl, my precious flower. I'm never letting you go again." I held the small trembling body of my baby to me tightly as I sank to the chamber floor. "Baby, honey, I need to know if he hurt you." I murmured softly as I tucked her into my lap. Lily shuddered and I tightened my arms reflexively.  
  
"He.... he tied me up... and he hit me on my face... and he told me what he was going to do to me, but he had to wait for a certain time... I think he said it was for a ritual. Oh daddy I was so scared!" Lily buried her face in my chest, my heart broke knowing how scared she must have been, but I was so grateful that he hadn't hurt her in «that» way.  
  
"My flower." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "That man nor any other will ever touch you again. You are safe now. I've got you. I'll keep you safe. I promise. I love you so much." Lily sniffled a couple times then she drifted off to sleep. I rocked her gently and hummed a lullaby I used to sing her when she was a baby.  
  
I heard a commotion around me, but I was focused on my baby girl.  
  
"Harry." A hand dropped onto my shoulder. I flinched away and cowered from the person. "Harry it's me, you are okay. We need to get Lily to Longbottom. He is the healer now. He needs to make sure she is okay." I looked up at Malfoy and nodded, then I struggled to my feet with Lily held close to my chest.  
  
"Harry, let me take-" I growled low in my throat as Malfoy when he held his arms out to take Lily.  
  
"No." I turned and strode up the chamber and out through the tunnels. It took only a hissing order and the pipes became stairs which I climbed up.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin my little girl is okay!" I froze when I saw who was waiting for us.  
  
"You gave up your rights." I hissed at Ginny as she reached for Lily. "You sent her back. You kicked her out because she was a Slytherin. You gave her back to me." I snarled, clutching Lily to me tightly.  
  
"No I didn't." Ginny smirked at me. I felt as if my lungs and heart had vanished.  
  
"What do you mean?" I whispered.  
  
"I sent her for a visit. Legally I still have custody of her. Now give me my daughter." I fell to my knees, still cradling my sleeping girl.  
  
"No. No This isn't possible. You can't take her now. Not after I promised her never to let her go." I whispered as I stared at my baby girl's sleeping face.  
  
"Wrong again, freak." And just like that I snapped. My body shut down and I curled in on myself. It was a trigger word from my time with the Dursley's. Ginny knew that, and I'm sure she was using it against me. My mind went blank and I couldn't focus enough to hear anything.  
  
Someone gently took Lily from my arms. I was barely aware enough to follow her with my eyes until she was taken from the room.  
  
"Lily. Lily. My baby." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I curled up on the floor, sobbing as I brought my knees to my chest and tucked my chin in and hid my face, rocking back and forth.  
  
"Not again. Please God not again!" I cried out. "I can't live like this anymore. Not again. Not again." People moved around me, but the voices just washed over me, the movement and noise only adding to my mental break down.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Hands touched me, tried to bring my face up or to pull me from the ground, but I just shut down even further. "Harry for Merlin's sake! Get a grip on yourself!" But I didn't. I couldn't get a grip. I couldn't try any more. Nothing was worth it.  
  
Raped, beaten, forsaken by my wife and children, betrayed by my friends and allies, used by the light, hunted by the dark and abandoned by the very society that I sacrificed everything to save. What on earth did I have left.  
  
"Leave him be." This voice caught my attention and I cursed it all the more for that. I didn't want to come back, I didn't want to be aware of what was happening, but now I paid attention as the people shuffled out, leaving only my haunted broken sobbing to echo in the tiled room.  
  
"Harry." I flinched from how close the voice was. "I am not going to say I understand what you are going through, because I can't. I will never understand your pain. But... I want to help you. I want to help you heal." A hand smoothed across my shoulders to wrap his arm around me and draw me into his chest.  
  
"I don't." I whispered as my sobs ended. "I don't want to feel any more." His arm tightened and his long fingers smoothed through my hair.  
  
"Harry, you can't just give up. Those kids need you. Your children need you to fight for them." A sharp pain stabbed through where my heart was missing.  
  
"There's nothing to fight for anymore." My voice was hollow. "James and Albus both told me they never wanted to see me again, never wanted anything from me. And Lily... oh God Lily. How could she ever trust me? I've let her down so much. What is love without trust?" I shook my head. "No, those children. Not my children, her children. Better off without me." Tears wouldn't come anymore, it was like my heart had been ripped and crushed and torn out so many times that it had given up on feeling anymore. A strange, limp, numbness spread through my chest blanketing all emotion and my body just gave up. I sagged against Malfoy and let my head fall against his shoulder. "Nothing left now." I mumbled. "Nothing left to live for... I guess that's a good enough reason to die. At last."  
  
"No Harry. No. Your son's never said that. I see them all the time and they miss you so much. The Weaslette told you that, she didn't want you to fight her for them. You have to show them you love them. Fight for your children." Malfoy reached up to cup my face.  
  
"Hate fighting." I mumbled. "Had enough fighting. I'm done. Fought for Dumbledore, fought for Mione, fought for Ron, fought for Fred, Remus, Tonks, everyone. Not enough... No one was happy, no one said thank you. God I just wanted one thank you. Just one person to realise what I did, what I gave for them to be free. But all they ever said was how come I didn't do it sooner. How come I didn't fucking kill that bastard years before. No one cared if I was scared, or hurt, or alone. They just pushed for more." My voice was weightless, these words I had wanted to say since I was fifteen were coming out barely louder than a whisper. "Oh it's just a broken arm, put a charm on it, wrap it up, keep going. Oh you almost bled to death, so what? Here's a potion go kill Voldemort. It looks like you're a hundred pounds under weight and have scars and broken bones, but the safest place for you is with the muggles that only feed you once a week at most. The death eaters won't get you, but your uncle might just rape you while breaking your wrist. By the way you have a piece of Voldemort's soul in you so after watching every one you love die, why don't you skip along and let Voldy shorts shoot a killing curse at you. We only raised you to die like this. You were never supposed to survive." I ran out of air and just shook my head. "I'm done." I repeated quietly.  
  
"No, please Harry. Let me help you. Please! If there was a chance, even a small one that I could get you your kids back would it be worth it?" Malfoy asked desperately. I snorted humorlessly.  
  
"I couldn't deal with it. I can't deal with it. I mean look at me. I have had my heart ripped out enough. If I loose them one more time it will kill me. It has killed me. I can't do it anymore. I can't fight anymore. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want some peace and quiet, maybe sleep under the stars one more time. Then I want this to be over."  
  
"Harry.... is that what you truly want?" Malfoy looked down at me with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Please?" I begged. "I'm so tired. I just want to sleep and never wake up." At my words grey eyes turned to steel and Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Very well Harry. I'll-I'll make sure that.... that you get what you want... at last." He whispered in a breaking, wavering voice. My eyes shut and I smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered back. His arms lifted me carefully and I fell into a trance as he carried me through the castle and out onto the grounds.  
  
After a long walk across sloping lawns Malfoy gently lowered me down onto onto a cool, hard surface.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked in a low voice. I opened my eyes to look up at the stars, I didn't look around, I wanted Malfoy to tell me.  
  
"We are at-at his tomb. I-I thought it fitting." His voice was choked up and I wondered if those liquid mercury eyes would be full of tears or if he was holding them back. "Harry I... I want you to know... I always fought for you." He murmured, seeming to fight himself to speak. I stared at the stars, wondering which one he was named after, as he spoke. "I... I wish it were enough, but I know it's not. And I'm sorry I never thanked you, so here it is nine years too late. Thank you Harry Potter. Thank you for everything you have given the world, and those who wield magic. Thank you for the sacrifices you have made. I believe... that I would be right in saying for all those that have gone before you... we are proud of what you have done. James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, and... perhaps most importantly, to me, at least Severus Snape. I know he would be proud of all you have accomplished." I heard him give a miserable laugh. "Though I guess he would have a few words to say to you about this moment. Get off of that slab and do something useful Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for being so melodramatic and self absorbed.' But I know he wouldn't mean it. He would just be trying to get you back on your feet in his own special way." As he continued I closed my eyes. I knew what he was doing, he was speaking my eulogy so that I could hear it. I just knew I wouldn't ever be opening my eyes again.  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter." He said at last. "And may your journey beyond be blessed by Lady Fate herself." I felt Malfoy lean over me and place a kiss to the middle of my fore head. In that moment he ceased to be Malfoy and became simply Draco.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." I whispered so softly I wasn't sure he heard me, but he must have because I heard a sudden sob and his hands cupped my face.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. I love you so much, but I know you need this. I will not hold you here any longer. Sleep Harry. Dream of peace and joy. I hope one day to join you and maybe we can love each other then." His lips pressed against mine, warm and dry and smoother than a feather, though his kiss was thorough and almost rough in intensity. I sighed against his mouth and went blissfully into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have the next story in this series up soon, but this week is really busy, so it might be next week before I can post.

Draco Malfoy, tear stained and heart broken stepped back from the only man he had ever loved. He touched his lips where the ghost of Harry Potter's last breath seemed to linger.  
  
The youthful face, framed by ebony hair, was set in lines of perfect peace. Graceful lashes dusted rosy cheeks and the full red lips showed a slight bruising from the last kiss he had received. Draco tipped his head back and let out a long mournful cry as the moon crested the mountains before him.  
  
The light drifted across the peacefully sleeping body of the man he loved and a soft glow encased Harry's body. Draco watched on as the magic of the earth and moon did what no mortal wizard could.  
  
Harry drifted up from the tomb and with Draco walking calmly next to him, drifted around the lake to a hill on the other side. Once there a three foot high golden platform shimmered in the moonlight as Harry was placed gently down with his head on a soft silk pillow. Lilies and magnolias were scattered about the edges of his golden bed then the last of the magic encased Harry, glowing even brighter than before until Draco had to close his eyes, but he refused to turn his head. When the light faded he risked opening his eyes only to gasp quietly.  
  
Harry's body and his resting place had been entirely encased in clear, pure crystal.  
  
"Here lies Harry Potter. At peace at last in his final sleep. May he find what he was never given in this life. May he be blessed with love and joy." Draco whispered. As he spoke the words were written on both ends of the tomb in flowing silver gilded script.  
  
Draco knelt next to the beautiful tomb and stared at the figure that seemed truly only moments away from waking.  
  
Though Draco didn't know it time flowed over and around them until the sun rose, bringing with it the first of many curious viewers.  
  
"No!" The aged female voice cracked. Minerva Mcgonagall made her way quickly to Draco's side after she heard from one of the students about something strange on the grounds.  
  
When she saw the resting figure of Harry Potter something seemed to break in the stern Headmistress of Hogwarts. A heavy hand descended upon Draco's shoulder as she fought to remain standing in her grief.  
  
"H-he can't be..." she whispered. "He can't be dead." Her voice cracked again. Ending his hours long vigil Draco stood. His face was blank and smoothed of all emotions, only his wild and stormy grey eyes spoke of the torture he felt at this loss.  
"Dead. Harry Potter is dead. Died of a broken heart, unable to survive in a world where he loved without reason and received none in return." He then turned and strode away across the grounds, through the slowly gathering crowd, and out the gates of Hogwarts. Once outside he glanced back one last time to see the glint of the crystal separating him from his one love then turned on his heel and vanished.  
Before the eyes of many grieving students and teachers alike one last line was added to the epitaph on the tomb.

  


Here lies Harry Potter. At peace at last in his final sleep. May he find what he was never given in this life. May he be blessed with love and joy. When the time has come, and those who matter see their mistakes, Harry will wake and claim again all that was lost.

  


Draco Malfoy was never seen or heard from again and slowly the year passed no rain, no sun, no snow, wind, heat, or cold had an effect on the crystal or the precious one inside. Those who touched it said it was cold to the touch and more smooth than water.  
  
Harry Potter breathed on inside his tomb, eyes flickering behind his eyelids in peaceful dreams, waiting for the Moon King to wake.


End file.
